Blood
by Lady Moon-Chan
Summary: Scientists have created six beings, who they intend to use to test the possibilities of human adaptation for the upcoming Armageddon. There's just one problem. These beings do not wish to be used, and humans do not have the power to do so...Blood xover.
1. Status Report: 10112088

**Blood**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**Scientists have created six beings, who they intend to use to test the possibilities of human adaptation for the upcoming Armageddon. There's just one problem. These beings do not wish to be used, and humans do not have the power to do so...AU, x-over with Blood+, blood, violence, death in later chapters**

**I own nothing and make no profits.**

**Status Report: 10112088**

Superior 1, aka Lilith, is like a mother to the the rest of the group. Superiors 2,3, and 4, Cain, Abel, and Seth, respectively, strive to please her as real children would their natural mother. Superiors 2 and 3 are competitive almost to a fault, constantly seeking to out-learn one another. Superior 4 lags behind the other two, but she also progresses swiftly. Plans to introduce the nanomachines into their environment can begin as planned.

The other two, Blood I and Blood II, aka Saya and Eve, sleep almost constantly and display next to no appetite for blood, worrisome when compared with the hearty appertites of the four Superiors. We will have no choice but to introduce the D-67 into their environment tomorrow.

-Van Argeno

Project Leader

**AN: Please don't be mad at me! The bunny thumped at my head and wouldn't stop till I wrote this!**

**Radu: In other words, you're just making excuses for your ADD.**

**I will write RaduxDietrich smut with you as the uke.**

**Radu: (hiss)(back off)**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood**

**Lady Moon-Chan**

**AN: I lied. The update has come tonight. Rejoice.  
**

**I own nothing and make no profits.**

**Review please! (hugs a Diva UFO doll) **

**Chapter 1**

Lilith turned her head as screams began to sound in the next chamber over, the one containing Saya and Eve. "What on Earth?" she murmured, taking a few steps towards the door adjoining the two rooms.

"That's not Saya or Eve." Abel said softly as he came to stand beside Lilith.

"It sounds more like the scientists." Cain glared at the metal door as if it could become transparent and show them what was happening on the other side f he glared fiercely enough.

Seth clutched her ears, trying to block out the increasingly urgent-sounding screams.

The screams stopped as abruptly as they'd begun, and then the steel doors were forced open from the other side, by a girl whose long black hair hung down into her face. Her lab-issued white shift was covered with blood that wasn't hers. She raised her head, revealing a blood-spattered face and glowing red eyes.

"...Saya..." Lilith murmured, walking toward the girl.

Saya shook her head slowly, like a dog shaking off water, and her eyes stopped glowing, becoming a deep red-brown instead. "I...I was so hungry...it's my fault..._our_ fault..." she crumpled, and Abel rushed forward to catch her, ice blue eyes widening as he took in the scene in the adjoining chamber.

Several of the newest members of the research team that had created them lay on the floor, ripped to shreds, their blood coating the walls and floor. In the middle of the bloodbath sat Saya's little sister Eve, drenched in blood and eagerly licking it off her arms and even the floor. Her eyes glowed a bright, icy blue.

"...Eve...?" Abel asked in shock.

She looked up, her eyes still glowing. Then she charged straight for Seth.

Saya reared up, throwing off Abel's hold on her. "Eve! Stop! Don't hurt her!"

Eve froze, turning toward Saya, who walked toward her.

Their eyes glowed, Saya's red and Eve's blue. The sisters threw their arms around each other, and Saya wept.

**AN: Well, there's that. Short, I know, but the chapters get longer, I promise. Ja!**  



	3. Status Report: 10132088

Blood

Lady Moon-Chan

**Another chapter down. You're lucky I got a lot a done tonight, dear readers.**

**Karmen: I doubt they care...**

**Hey, Radu! Free blood! (points at Karmen)**

**Radu: (chases Karmen) get back here, meal!**

**Karmen: Damn you, wench!**

**R&R, minna-san!  
**

**I own nothing and make no profits.**

**Status Report: 10132088**

The D-67 awoke them better than we could possibly have imagined! Saya and Eve now have appetite to match superiors 2 and 3. All that remains is to introduce the Crusnik nanomachines into the Superiors' environment.

I can only pray that it will be as much of a success as the D-67 was on Saya and Eve.

-Van Argeno,

Project Leader

**AN: Dun dun dun...crazy scientist, ne? Review please.**  



	4. Chapter 2

Blood

Lady Moon-Chan

**Chapter 4 up, and the last update for tonight since I can baely keep my eyes open. Enjoy it, minna!**

**I own nothing and make no profits.**

**Chapter 2**

"Shots?" Abel asked the man in the white coat incredulously. "Why? And what kind?"

The scientist smiled. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise. Look, your brother has already agreed to it."

He pointed to where Cain stood with another scientist. The blonde winced slightly as the needle dug into the veins of his wrist, and then came the transformation. His eyes glowed red, and his shaggy blonde hair stood on end, defying gravity. Two pairs of wings sprouted from his back, a magnificent pair of large and feathery white, and a smaller pair, just as pure white as the large ones. Cain didn't appear to be in any pain, only very surprised.

"Alright." Abel said tonelessly, baring his wrist to the man. He brought out a syringe filled with red-gold liquid, and Abel numbly watched as it pricked his wrist. There came a heady rush, and then a burning feeling that was somehow purifying, as though he were being reborn.

When he came back to himself, he looked in the mirror the white-coated man held for him and gasped at what he saw. His skin had become paper white, his lips a contrasting pitch color, and long white fangs peeked out from his mouth. His eyes glowed a fierce red, his silver hair defied gravity, standing straight up on end, and a pair of ragged, feathery black wings had sprouted from his back, beautiful in a different way than Cain's angelic white ones.

He went back to normal almost instantly, and sought out Cain with his eyes. His brother had also gone back to normal.

"Me next!" Seth insisted, offering her wrist to the scientist who had just injected Abel. She received the "shot" and transformed as well. Her short black hair stood on end, her skin grew paler, and her wide green eyes glowed red. She did not, however, sprout wings.

Lilith went last, hesitant and apprehensive. The transformation that overtook her was more impressive than any of theirs. Her long red hair stood on end, twisting almost into a perfect spiral. Her brown eyes glowed blue, and the wings that sprouted from her back seemed to have the same kind of blue glow to them as her eyes.

"Wonderful!" declared the scientist who had overseen their "shots". "Why don't you go do a little sparring with Saya and Eve now, to see how much you abilities have improved?"

He opened the door to the chamber the two sisters occupied(repaired from the incident the day before yesterday) for them, and waited until they had trouped through and his lackeys had left the room, then addressed the head of the project, who had been watching from the security room and now entered the chamber of the Superiors- no, the Krusniks. "They seem to have taken it well. Should we develop some more of the machines for Blood I and Blood II?"

"Too dangerous." the other snapped. "We have no way of knowing how the nanomachines and the Delta 67 will react."

"Yes, of course." the man in the white coat left to write up his report, but the other man remained, watching Lilith, Cain, Abel, Seth, Saya and Eve,

**AN: Ooh, lookit that. There's some sign of a plot here after all. Review please!**  



End file.
